


Fade from View

by bertie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn’t even stop by the apartment to tell Steve he’s home. He marches straight down the hall to the shared bathroom to shower because he smells like fish and that will do nothing for his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade from View

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Fade from View 中文翻譯版](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071692) by [fanfan233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfan233/pseuds/fanfan233)



Bucky doesn’t even stop by the apartment to tell Steve he’s home. He marches straight down the hall to the shared bathroom to shower because he smells like fish and that will do nothing for his plan. It has been far too long since he and Steve have been well and in no hurry and he is going to take advantage. Bucky scrubs every inch of himself three times before he even washes his hair. That gets three good scrubbings as well and the hot water is gone but he’s clean. When he pads back down the hall, he tracks a little bit of water with him but he’s on a mission.

The apartment is quiet when he lets himself in, but that isn’t shocking. Steve never takes up more space than he needs and he prefers the silence to unnecessary noise. Bucky pushes open the bedroom door, Steve’s name on the end of his tongue, when his eyes fall on the bed.

Steve is goddamn tiny but he can bring Bucky to his knees with just a look. That look is right there and Bucky feels his knees quiver. He drinks in the image greedily, wishing he had Steve’s ability to capture anything on paper because he never wants to forget this.

Steve’s blond hair is messy like he slept all day and he’s wearing one of Bucky’s shirts, at least three sizes too big but maybe more, and nothing else. He has his knees tilted so Bucky can’t see anything and that just drives him wild. Steve smiles at him, crooked and smart.

“Welcome home, sailor,” Steve drawls, and Bucky nearly comes right then.

He drops his clothes and the towel and is on Steve in seconds. He hitches thin legs up and Steve groans.

“Not fair,” he growls, nipping at Steve’s neck until a little bruise forms.

He laves his tongue over it, sucking gently, and Steve whimpers. He feels thin fingers tighten in his hair.

“You worked hard this week,” Steve says, hips rocking up against Bucky’s when he suckles another bruise onto his collarbone. “Thought you’d appreciate something special.”

Bucky releases a breath through his nose and presses impossibly close to Steve. He is too good for a man like Bucky.

“I can’t believe you, Steve Rogers. Too attractive for your own good.”

Steve laughs, one bony leg curling around Bucky’s hip. “Only to you, Buck.”

“Nah,” Bucky says, kissing the curve of Steve’s shoulder. “Everyone else is just too caught up in themselves to realize how perfect you are.”

He loves how pink Steve gets when he compliments him and this time is no different. Bucky kisses him proper now, swallowing all the eager noises he makes. Steve is intoxicating and Bucky is losing his mind to how much he loves him.

“How do you want to—?”

Steve smiles up at him and folds his hands on his concave stomach like he’s listening to the goddamn radio. “Like this.”

Bucky hums happily and nuzzles Steve’s chin up to suck a bruise on his throat. Steve arches underneath him, thighs tightening around his waist as Bucky works his magic. He has Steve shivering and boneless in no time, leaning back to take in his handy work. Steve is hard and leaking pre-come onto his belly, which is heaving and stuttering as he sucks in air.

He reaches over into the drawer and finds their jar of Vaseline. He uses on his wind chapped hands and lips after long work days and Steve’s cuts and bruises when he can’t keep his mouth shut. Steve’s blue eyes open wider and he shivers excitedly.

“Hold on,” he says, hopping off the bed to pull it a few inches away from the wall. “Now we won’t bother any of the neighbors even though you can never keep quiet anyway.”

Steve turns pink but he wrinkles his nose at Bucky in an adorable display of annoyance. “I can keep quiet.”

Bucky noses against Steve’s jaw and leaves a sucking kiss on his throat, blowing his breath across it so Steve’s skin erupts in gooseflesh. He grins when Steve moans brokenly.

“See what I mean.” He sits back and reaches for a discarded blanket. “Lift your hips.”

Steve does, and he balls the blanket up underneath his back. It gives him a little more room to work with and eases Steve’s discomfort.

The first finger is easy enough, Steve cooing sweetly with his arms tossed over his head. He’s like a wet dream and Bucky wishes he could take a photograph to preserve the image. As it is, Steve gradually relaxes and makes an appreciative noise at a second finger.

“I swear to God your fingers were made for this,” Steve gasps, keening when Bucky presses up against his prostate. “Ohh, _Bucky._ ”

He grins and kisses Steve’s bony kneecap. “One more?”

Steve nods, but he tenses at the intrusion. A little furrow appears between his eyebrows and Bucky leans carefully to kiss it away.

“Relax, doll, I got you,” he murmurs, trailing kisses down the side of Steve’s face. “We got all night.”

His response was a whimper. Bucky fears maybe he pushed Steve too quickly and sits back to retreat. Thin fingers wrap around his wrist and stop him.

“I’m alright,” Steve says, but he has his other arm tossed over his eyes. “Just—”

Bucky crooks his fingers and Steve arches beautifully for him.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes. “Yeah, that. _Oooh._ ”

Another few moments and Steve is nice and loose. He eases his fingers from Steve’s body, drowning in the deprived sound he makes, and slicks his erection.

“Don’t stop breathing on me, sweetheart.” Bucky massages Steve’s hips and grins at the glare he receives.

“Stop with all _that_. I’m not some dame, Bucky.” Steve looks adorable with his brow all tight and mouth turned down.

Bucky wants to kiss him but he knows it might end with a punch to the jaw.

“Come on, Stevie,” he croons. “I’m just showing my affection.”

“Show it some other way like putting your god damn dick in me already,” Steve gripes.

Bucky leans over him and moves his hands so he can kiss his face. His mouth is warm and he eventually relaxes under him.

“I don’t make the rules, Steve, you’re my baby doll and there ain’t nothing you can do about it.” He says this just a millimeter from Steve’s mouth, breath ghosting over cherry-red lips.

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you want to live, then you will make love to me right this second,” Steve says, blue eyes bright and voice clear.

It is hands down the sexiest thing anyone had said to Bucky in his twenty-three years of life. He holds Steve close and soothes his discomfort with kisses as he slides in carefully.

“Stop, stop,” Steve says, fingers tight in the sheets. “Oh, _Christ._ ”

“S’okay, darlin’,” Bucky whispers, rubbing little circles into the skin above where they’re connected.

Steve whines but Bucky can feel him relax around him.

“Okay, keep going,” Steve sighs, reaching up to card his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

The rest is easy and soon Bucky can slide his arms underneath Steve’s shoulders to hold him close. Steve wraps his legs around his waist and smiles at him.

“You’re such a punk,” Bucky gripes, kissing the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“Yeah, well, you’re a jerk.” Steve flexes his hips experimentally and Bucky shivers. “Now get a move on.”

Bucky laughs and shifts on his knees, pulling carefully out. Steve’s eyes flutter closed, eyelashes casting darkly on his cheeks. He’s beautiful and Bucky nearly comes at the sight. He had always been so worried about hurting Steve, but after a while he realized the human body was resilient and even Steve’s body could handle sex every now and then.

His thrusts are gentle and measured, like always because he still worries, but Steve falls to pieces in his hands. Soft little cries and whimpers punctuating every thrust inward and Bucky knows he can’t hold on for much longer.

“Oh, Bucky, _oohh_ ,” Steve moans, short fingernails dragging across his shoulders.

He curls around Bucky’s torso, thighs taut against his hips and arms coiled tightly around his neck. He rocks his hips in an attempt to meet Bucky’s thrusts and he whines as if his orgasm is just barely out of reach.

“Come on, baby, come on,” Bucky gasps, leaning over Steve to give it to him good. “Let go, doll, come for me.”

Steve calls out as he comes, a short, clipped, “Bucky!” before he bites down on his lip to keep quiet. Bucky kisses him and swallows his moans, drowning in the sensation of Steve quivering around him. He follows shortly after, groaning obscenely into Steve’s mouth, and holding tight to his shoulders.

They pant heavily into each other’s faces, still trembling with aftershocks. Steve makes a pathetic noise when Bucky slips from his body so he kisses him sweetly in return.

“Take deep breaths,” he murmurs as he climbs to his feet.

He wets a cloth in the kitchen sink and returns to clean them up. He bullies Steve into sharing the bed and holds him close, drawing little circles on his belly.

“I love you,” Steve says, all quiet and sleepy.

Bucky smiles and kisses the sweaty nape of his neck. “I love you too.”

He lets Steve sleep for a while knowing that its good for him, but he can’t help it when Steve turns over to snuggle against his chest. He kisses him on the forehead and the nose, grinning when he scowls.

“What d’you want?” he mumbles, burrowing his face in Bucky’s chest.

“You, always you,” Bucky drawls, rolling Steve onto his back.

Steve yawns and cradles Bucky’s face in his tiny hands. “What do we have for dinner?”

“Let’s go down to the diner. We can even share a milkshake,” he suggests, turning to kiss Steve’s wrist.

He expects Steve to object and say something about money, but he doesn’t. He just smiles and brings Bucky in for a kiss.

“Only if it’s a chocolate milkshake,” he says, and Bucky grins.

“Anything for you, darling.”


End file.
